Can We Life Together Again ?
by saruakira
Summary: Susah payah Eren mengandung tanpa kehadiran suami disisinya, sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Kini anaknya telah lahir. Hingga suatu hari dia bertemu pria itu, pria yang mirip dengan suaminya, siapakah pria itu ? akankah Eren melabuhkan hatinya untuknya ?


**Title :** Can We Life Together Again ? (sekuel dari Eren's Life)

**Pair :** Rivaille x **fem**Eren, Rivaille x Petra, Irvin x Hanji.

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Rate :** T

**Summary :**

_susah payah Eren mengandung tanpa kehadiran suami disisinya, sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Kini anaknya telah lahir. Hingga suatu hari dia bertemu pria itu, pria yang mirip dengan suaminya, siapakah pria itu ? akankah Eren melabuhkan hatinya untuknya ?_

**RiRen-RiRen-RiRen**

Sudah enam bulan Eren hidup tanpa pendamping disisinya. Rasanya sungguh sangat hampa sekali ditambah usia kandungannya yang sudah menginjak 9 bulan. Sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan buah hatinya, buah hati dengan suami tercinta yang telah tiada. Sering terbesit rasa takut jika ia tak bisa membesarkan anaknya sendiri, takut tidak bisa melimpahkan kasih sayang untuk anaknya kelak. Dan yang paling Eren takuti adalah jika nanti anaknya akan diejek oleh teman sebayanya karena tak memiliki ayah. Betapa malang nasib anaknya kelak. Tapi pikiran-pikiran buruk itu tertepis begitu saja jika Eren mengingat janji yang dubuatnya didepan makam suaminya. Lagipula Eren tak tinggal disini sendirian, masih ada keluarga dari pihak suami yang selalu menyayangi dan menerima Eren dengan tangan terbuka. Jika mengingat itu, Eren pasti akan kembali tersenyum.

Dengan langkah berat Eren membawa setumpuk pakaian kotor untuk dicuci. Biasanya ia akan dengan mudah membawanya tapi apa daya usia kandungan yang sudah tua membuat tubuhnya menjadi cepat lelah dan lemah. Eren berjalan pelan, hingga tak sadar beberapa langkah lagi kakinya akan menginjak sabun dan…

Bruuughhh!

Benar saja, Eren terjatuh.

"Aaarggghhhh!" Eren berteriak kesakitan, seaaat kemudian Hanji sang ibu yang mendengar teriakan Eren segera menghampiri menantunya.

"Ada apa Eren ? Astagaaa!" Hanji begitu panik saat melihat Eren terduduk dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Segera Hanji menghampiri Eren dan memapahnya menuju sofa empuk diruang keluarga.

Eren berbaring di sofa,beruntung tadi ia dapat menahan badannya dengan tangan hingga bagian bawahnya tidak terlalu terbentur keras. Tapi tiba-tiba Eren merasakan perutnya begitu sakit. Apakah ini efek terjatuh tadi ? oh tidak, bayinya!

"Ughhh ibu, sakit…" Eren menggenggam erat tangan Hanji, matanya terpejam, keringat mengucur di dahinya. Hanji panik. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Tenanglah Eren, disebelah mana yang sakit ?" tanyanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Pe-perutku… akh!" Eren memegangi perutnya, apakah tadi perutnya tak sengaja terbentur ? Eren sungguh sangat khawatir.

"Sabar ya Eren, ibu akan menelfon ambulance"

Tanpa basa-basi, Hanji yang sangat khawatir dengan kondisi menantunya segera menelfon ambulance dan membawa Eren kerumah sakit.

Tiga jam lampu ruangan IGD itu menyala. Pertanda operasi telah berlangsung selama tiga jam. Hanji yang tak bisa tenang terus saja mondar-mandir sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Duduklah, sebaiknya kau doakan Eren dengan tenang. Dia tengah berjuang" Irvin sang suami menarik tangan Hanji, memaksanya untuk duduk.

"Ta-tapi Eren─" matanya berkaca-kaca. Tak bisa dipungkiri Hanji sangat khawatir juga ketakutan dengan kondisi menantunya.

"Sst, Eren dan cucu kita pasti baik-baik saja" dipeluknya tubuh Hanji, dan dituntunnya kedalam dekapannya. Irvin mencium puncak kepala Hanji sayang, kemudian meletakan dagunya disana sambil mengusap-usap punggung istrinya, mencoba menenangkannya. Hanjipun menangis pelan di dada bidang suaminya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, lampu ruang operasi pun mati, seorang dokter yang menggunakan masker keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung saja dihadang Hanji.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak dan cucuku ?"

"Ny. Smith mengalami pendarahan di dalam, apakah ia terjatuh atau mengalami guncangan yang hebat sebelum ke sini ?" bukannya menjawab, dokter itu malah balik bertanya

Hanji mengangguk lemah.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas, kemudian menyentuh pundak Hanji.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, anak anda akan segera siuman beberapa jam lagi"

"Benarkah ? syukurlaaah"

Mata Hanji berkaca-kaca

"Dan selamat, cucu laki-laki yang tampan" dokter itu menjabat tangan Hanji dan Irvin bergantian, kemudian pamit karena masih ada pasien lain yang membutuhkan jasanya.

"Uwaaaaah kau dengar itu Irvin ? Cucu ku! cucuku yang tampan!" Pekik Hanji yang segera melompat memeluk Irvin, sepertinya sikap atraktifnya kumat lagi.

"Hm, syukurlah" dengan tenang Irvin memeluk Hanji, didalam hatinya ia terus mengucapkan kata syukur kepada yang maha kuasa karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa menantu dan cucunya.

'Jadilah seperti ayahmu kelak, dan bahagiakan ibumu, cucuku' batin Irvin.

C(_ w _)D

Setahun telah berlalu, bayi kecil bernama Vallen, buah hati Eren beserta suaminya kini tumbuh menjadi batita yang menggemaskan. Walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak setahun tapi ia masih belum bisa berjalan, meski begitu ia sudah pandai bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa bayinya. Seperti saat ini, Vallen tengah sibuk meminta ASI dari Mammanya.

"Mma, cuuu~" Vallen menarik-narik ujung rok Eren.

"Ya sebentar sayang~" Sementara Eren yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang hanya mondar-mandir dan menjawab 'sebentar sebentar saja'

Vallen kesal. Pipi merah tembebnya menggembung -ngambek-. Jika sudah begini dia pasti akan mencari gara-gara. Dan benar saja, Vallen menarik kain lap yang dijadikan alas untuk meletakan puding yang masih hangat di panci.

PRAANGG

Panci berisi cairan manis berwarna coklat caramel itu tumpah. untung saja tidak mengenai Vallen yang tepat beberapa cm dibawahnya.

"Astagaa Vallen!" Eren segera menggendong anaknya."kau tak apa-apa nak ?"

"Hiks hiks guuh huweeeee huweeeee" Vallen menangis, jantung kecilnya berdebar hebat. Eren sang ibu segera memeluk kemudian mengusap lembut punggung anaknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Cep cep sayang"

"Guuh huweee ccu Mma ccu hhiiiks hikks" sambil sesegukan dan menepuk-nepuk dada sang ibu, Vallen menangis.

Eren tersenyum, ada saja tingkah lucu anaknya jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Iya sayang~"

Dibawanya Vallen dalam pangkuannya dikursi makan, sambil mengelus surai eboni Vallen warisan dari ayahnya, Eren menyusui dengan tenang hingga Vallen tertidur pulas.

C(_ w _)D

"Mana Vallen ?" tanya Irvin yang sudah duduk dikursi makannya

"Barusan saja dia tidur ayah" jawab Eren sambil menyendoki sayur sup ke dalam mangkuk ayah dan ibu mertuanya.

"Aah jadi sepi sekali yaa, biasanya dia selalu mengoceh~" Hanji menerima mangkuk berisi sup dari Eren

"Haha, sepertinya dia lelah sehabis bermain bu" Eren sudah duduk, dan siap makan sekarang.

"Oh ya, bagaimana butikmu sayang ?" Tanya Hanji sambil menyuap supnya.

"Untungnya sekarang ramai bu"

Eren memang memiliki butik. Butik dengan mereknya sendiri. Butik yang dibangun suaminya agar Eren memiliki kegiatan dan tak bosan dirumah. Sungguh banyak kenangan tentang suaminya dibutik itu. Setelah suaminya meninggal Eren berniat menutup butiknya. Namun dengan dukungan sang ibu untuk tetap membuka butiknya hitung-hitung menabung untuk masa depan Vallen kelak. akhirnya Eren tetap mempertahankan butiknya.

"Syukurlah, maaf akhir-akhir ini ibu tidak dapat membantumu"

"tidak apa bu, toko bunga ibu bukannya sedang sangat ramai ?"

Hanji tersenyum, diusapnya surai coklat menantunya itu. Ah anaknya memang tak salah memilih wanita beriris hijau ini sebagai istrinya, dia sungguh sangat lembut dan pengertian.

'Betapa beruntungnya kau nak.' Batin Hanji.

C(_ w _)D

Keesokan paginya Eren sudah berada dibutiknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Eren membuka butik pukul 7 dan menutupnya pukul 11 untuk makan siang kemudian akan buka kembali pukul 2 siang sampai pukul 5 sore.

Ditatanya serangkaian bunga lily divas berisi air dipojok butiknya itu, untuk mempercantik ruangan berukuran 8x6 meter itu.

Klining!

Suara gemericing lonceng pertanda pintu butik dibuka.

"Permisii~"

"Ah, selamat data-"

Eren mengembangkan senyum untuk menyambut pelanggannya. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika mata hijaunya menangkap sosok pria yang berada disamping wanita bersurai coklat pendek itu.

'Dia…'

**-Tsuzukuuuu-**

huwooo huwooo akhirnya bikin sikuel Eren's Life jugaa~

Aah, rencananya sequel ini hanya akan ada 3chap, jd three shoot gtu~

Doakan berjalan lancar yaa~

dan semoga terhibur~

Akhir kata, tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa Review~

agar author yang paling kece sedunia gaib ini bisa belajar lagi~

**C(u w u)D**

**-S A R U-**


End file.
